Sink or Swim
by LadyJuvia
Summary: Princess Juvia finds that she can no longer take being the princess after her royal adviser, Jose, takes advantage of her age. She escapes under the disguise of a handmaiden representing the princess in another kingdom. Will she find the prince of her dreams, or will Jose bring Juvia back into his clutches? (Gruvia main pairing with GaLe)
1. Into to the High Kingdom

**A.N.:** Hello, This is my first story on this web site and I hope you like it! The first chapter is just basic background knowledge on the world of Fiore that I have created for this story as this is an AU. If you want to get right into the story you could actually skip this chapter though I honestly would recommend at least reading the blurb on the Water Kingdom. Thank you for looking into my writing and I hope you like it! **END AN.**

The High Kingdom of Fiore, that is made up of the Four Kingdoms it contains, is a kingdom in which magic runs rampant. This magic is what divides the kingdoms but at the same time brings them together. Each Kingdom is defined by the type of magic its people uses. The four kingdoms are the Kingdom of Blue Waters, the Frost Kingdom, Celestial Kingdom, the Blazing Kingdom of Fire, and the Wandering Kingdom of Healers.

The Water Kingdom (Another name for the Kingdom of Blue Waters) is a kingdom of people who can change their bodies. The main ruling house are merpeople with water based powers. The highest family though is unable to control when they transform. When their body deems that there is too much water touching their skin they will change into their water forms. (Though this sensitivity can be different depending on the person's' feelings as well) This is the most secretive kingdom. They have long been persecuted because of their ability to change their bodies. All the other kingdoms used to treat the kingdom as monsters which caused them to close their borders except for import and export. These events happened so long ago that all the other kingdoms had forgotten why the kingdom close themselves off in the first place. Today, for the common public, the main power of the Water kingdom is unknown. The most common belief is that the kingdom can talk to fish and aquatic mammals. This rumor stems from their main export of fish and other various seafood. This kingdom is situated on a peninsula to allow for them to have a monopoly on the fishing industry, though they are not the only ones who fish. The ruling family of the kingdom at this point in time is the Loxar family. The Loxar family had one daughter, Juvia, who when she was born often could not control her abilities. Her lack of magic control often caused her to have fevers when she was younger.

The Frost Kingdom is a kingdom where the people can control ice. They are an open kingdom who is largely known for their lumber. This kingdom resides in a wood at the foot of the Deliora mountain range. This is the closest kingdom to the Water kingdom. The ruling family of this Kingdom is the Fullbuster family. The Fullbuster family's king is King Silver. Silver has one biological son, Gray. Silver's first wife, Mika, died not long after Gray was born. Several years after Mika, passed away, Silver remarried to Ur. Ur brought two children with her. One being her own, Ultear, and another whom she adopted, Lyon Vastia. This ruling family is the most diverse of all the ruling families.

The Blazing Kingdom of Fire is a kingdom known for their Military prowess. This kingdom is ruled by the Dragneel family. The head of the Dragneel family is Igneel. He has two sons, Zeref being the eldest and Natsu being the younger. All the rulers of this kingdom until Zeref have had the power to control fire. Zeref's powers are not disclosed to the public which causes a lot of tension in most of the kingdoms as he is next in line for the throne. This kingdom is the furthest from the water kingdom and resides in a desert palace.

The Celestial Kingdom is a kingdom in between the Fire kingdom and the Frost. Often it is the main reason that the Fire and Frost kingdoms do not war. The Heartfillia family rules this kingdom. Jude is the King of the Heartfilia family and he has one daughter, Lucy. This kingdom is known for being protected by the stars, sometimes the stars will give the ruler the power to see into the future. Beyond their power to see into the future the are known for rich diamond mines.

The Wandering Kingdom of Healers is ruled by the Marvel family with Porlusica as the main leader and her adopted daughter, Wendy, by her side. As their name implies they are a more nomadic kingdom with the main magic being healing magic. They decided to be travelers so that is would be easier for people to seek their help.

The High Kingdom of Fiore is the ruling party of all the kingdoms. This makes the law of the land. The ruling family of this kingdom is the Dreyar household with judgement magic. This judgment magic is known as fairy magic though the family also has other magics as well. The Dreyar family's power is absolute. Makarov, the eldest of the house, even went as far as to pass judgment on his own son for treason when enough evidence was presented to him. The youngest of the house is Laxus, the grandson of Makarov. He is known for being one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello again and welcome to the actual story. I'm glad I could at least get you here. I hope you'll like the story it starts off a little dark but it gets better don't worry. Enjoy! **END AN**

I looked out into the night sky as I climbed up on the railing of my balcony. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I let my heart empty out. I didn't even have to turn around to know who opened my door behind me. Gajeel, my best friend, stood behind me as he stopped dead in his tracks. "Well, Gajeel-kun, are you going to stay there looking silly or are you going to protect Juvia like you are supposed to?" I asked softly and Gajeel shifted slightly. He knew why I was so on edge… though I could tell he was too... I've never felt him more tense than he was now.

"Princess Juvia… get down from that balcony. There are better ways to solve this issue…" My friend advised, though it fell on deaf ears. "Princess…"

"Shut up! Juvia doesn't want to be the lone princess anymore!" I yelled, clenching my fists as rage mixed with my sadness. I felt so alone and the title he kept repeating felt like the sole reason for my solitude. "Juvia just wishes to be Juvia… Juvia wants to be with her parents… they would never treat her…"

"Like Jose, I know, but listen to me Juvia," I relaxed a little and he took a step closer. "Juvia I will do anything you want if you just get down from there. Anything you hear me?" He said and I sighed as I looked down the the water below me. The water always looked inviting, even though it took my parents from me, up until tonight that is. It was easy to tell that the waters were raging just like my emotions and it made me see how my favorite thing could have taken them... "Juvia…!" Gajeel growled as I looked over a little too much for his liking.

"Anything..?" I asked. Realizing that this was the coward's way out and really it would do me no good in the end…

"Anything," He affirmed quickly with a nod, stepping even closer as I started to turn around to get down. He relaxed as he saw my face. I knew for sure it was not because of my expression, as my eye were drowning in their own tears. I also knew it was not for the beauty of my face… Jose had given me a nice hand shaped mark earlier. I guess maybe it was just the fact that he was talking me down. I smiled softly at him as I started to move to get down. Gajeel always knew how to put me at ease, even when my mind was raging like the storm outside. I was almost to safety when suddenly I saw a clap of lightning. I panicked, for as quickly as the flash came I felt nothing beneath my feet. I was falling, and I couldn't even bring myself to scream though. Maybe this was fate taking me from Jose…

 **AN:** I know this is a short chapter but they will get longer I swear just stick with me. Thanks! **END AN.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi again, wanted to give a shout out to my wonderful editor (and bf hehe) SuperRelic64. Hehe thanks nerd for helping min in grammar where I fail horribly. Also wanted to give a thank you to my two commentators Nertera and glittering-couch-potato! Thank guys for the support. I figured I wouldn't get any comments my first day on FF so I can't thank you enough!~ Without Further a due the next chapter **END AN.**

I remember my parents like it was just yesterday that I saw them. They were my world and I could only assume I was theirs always knew how to make me laugh when I would cry, feel safe when it rained, and feel loved despite my shortcomings. And it's plain to see I have a few of those, especially my speech.  
When I was little I once got very sick and had a fever. I had stayed playing outside in the cold a little too long. The fever was so bad that my mother actually thought I was going to pass from illness, a worry she only told me when I was healthy again. I was lucky though. I escaped the fever after two days but I was not without my new found issue. I had to relearn how to speak because I had forgotten most of my communications skills. The doctor said it was a miracle that I could even talk, but it's largely where my speech in third person comes from.

Through all that and more though, my parents were always there. That is until one night when they told me they had to go… I was sick again and they had been worried that my fever would come back so they left to try to find a doctor, taking me with them. I don't remember much since I was sleeping until I was surrounded by debris. From what I could tell we had not gotten far from the shore when a storm struck. My parents, according to Jose, had told the crew to continue on as I was too sick to go back without professional help. Jose says that the sea wanted a death that night so it was either going to have me or everyone else.

As I am still here you can tell what the sea took. When I woke up all I heard was screams. There was shipwreck everywhere. I was hanging onto a piece of wood as I called for my parents. They were never found… I was the lone survivor by some miracle. Though I could almost understand why. Despite my body changing my feet into a tail in an attempt to help me swim I had a hard time even overcoming the sea. I still remember how Gajeel looked when he pulled me out of the water. He held me close, and he has never been one for affection. "You scared the hell out of me, Sprinkler." I tried to ask so many questions but I was still tired from the fever, and he refused to do anything but hold me so I gave up.

One of the hardest things was waking up and not seeing my parents there. They had always been by my side. The second hardest thing was waking up with Jose by my side, giving me a cold glare when I opened my eyes. "Well, it seems you're up my lady. Though I can't say it's under great conditions," He paused in his speaking as several other officials from the court crowded into my room. "I have unfortunate news and I'm sorry to say action cannot delay. We currently have no one capable of ruling except you, and as you were still living the court had to wait for your input on decisions. What we hope is that you will agree to signing over your power to me, your royal adviser, till you either marry or finish your studies," He said and looked at me as the members of the council drew closer.

"What about Juvia's parents?" I asked groggily. The faces told me the story and I quickly began to sob.

"Jose, maybe this is a bad time to get her to do this," One council member said and indeed it was. Though it was a great time for him, to him it was like taking candy from a baby, though I would have never thought it at first. I had trusted him back then.

"We need to be able to act and the sooner we do this the sooner she can rest,"Jose said as he tried to keep a calm demeanor.

I nodded, at the time agreeing with him. "This nation can't be put on hold because Juvia is weak from fever…" I said, calming my cries as I knew it was not a proper thing to do in front of the court. It was obvious that the court members relaxed as I said that.

Jose nodded, approving of my answer. "Thank you, Your Highness," he said. This is the day where I signed away the right to my power, at the young age of 12 no less. I know if Gajeel had been in the room he would have stopped me. He always told me Jose was up to no good but it wasn't till I got to the age where I could try to marry that he got as bad as he was now. If I had known that one signature would lead to what seemed like almost certain death for me.

I almost found it sad that in the first few seconds that I was falling these are the only events I could think of. I would have thought more about my life, the atrocities that I had been through and that Gajeel wished he could protect me from, but I was pulled out of my mind when I felt a tug on my wrist.

"For God's sake, Juvia, hold on!" Gajeel yelled as he held onto my wrist for dear life. I quickly held onto his as he pulled me up. When Gajeel finished pulling me up he held me close. "You scared the hell out of me, Sprinkler," He mumbled. All I could do was cry.

Eventually Gajeel took me to my bed and laid me down. He sat at the end with his face in his hand. "Juv… I'm sorry… I wish I could do more to protect to you but… If I fought Jose I would lose my job and I couldn't be with you any more… Maybe that's what needs to happen.. Maybe he'll think twice…" He mumbled but I wasn't really listening.

"Gajeel… you promised me you'd do anything, right?" I asked. All he could do was nod. "Then help me escape! We can go somewhere else! Please?"  
"Sprinkler..." He mumbles with a sad sigh.

"You promised!"

"Juvia, what about all you have to do? We can't just leave..."  
"We can and we will because you promised! Juvia is leaving one way or another!" I said as I sat up. I made sure to give Gajeel my most determined look ever. He looked up at me and a soft smirk came up on his face.

"Well if you're leaving anyway then I guess I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't follow," He replied and my face lit up. "Better get packing though, we'll have to travel light," I nodded and shot up from the bed. I grabbed a bag I had and started putting some of my more comfortable clothes in it. Gajeel simply looked up at me and did his signature 'Gihi' laugh. I smiled wider.

"Thank you so much Gajeel-kun!~" I giggled happily.

"A promise is a promise, Rain Woman," he replied.

I went into my bathroom and grabbed makeup and other things, then went tied my bag shut.

"Don't forget your royal crest necklace, Juvia!" Gajeel called and I gave him a confused Iook. "Listen I have an idea that will make sure you stay safe but you're not gonna claim you're the princess. You're her servant and you're looking for a prince for the princess," Gajeel said.

"A Prince?!~" I shouted, excited at the idea as a tall, dark, and handsome prince came to mind.

"Not actually, you Baka," He teased. "What do you need a prince for if you don't want to be a princess anymore?" He asked as my face turned more into a frown. "Look Juvia, I'm just trying to keep you safe." He sighed.

I nodded and smiled. "You're the only guy Juvia needs anyway," I giggled trying to stay optimistic. At least I'll be away from Jose. I nodded and put my crest in the bag and retied it.

"Juvia needs to get dressed in something else, though." I said and looked up to him.

"Need to get a horse ready anyway," He replied, getting up from my bed. "I'll be back in 15 and you better be ready to go," He teased and I nodded happily. It wasn't too much longer than I was ready that Gajeel came back up into my room. I decided to wear a long dark cloak and a simple dress, my favorite blue color. "Ready?" He asked and held out his hand. I nodded as I took it. As soon as the horse had both our bags on it we were on the road.

 **AN:** Next chapter will be more Gajeel and Juvia brotp stuff but for all you people who came here looking for Gruvia... Just hold on it will happen I swear~ Till then thank you for the comments and faves and all that beautiful stuff! **END AN.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello again! Another Gajeel and Juvia centered chapter on it's way! Don't worry we meet Prince Gray next chapter (That chapter had been one of my favorites to write so far). So into the Frost Kingdom we go~ **END AN.**

It wasn't long before it started to get a lot colder than expected. Gajeel told me that we were already in the Frost Kingdom and I was surprised. I had always thought our kingdom was vast compared to others from my limited teaching. Though I have to say I hadn't been taught much in a while as Jose said he was looking for a proper teacher but could not find a single one in all the kingdom. I mentally sighed as I held close to Gajeel and he wrapped another coat around me.

"This kingdom is at the foot of a huge mountain called Deliora. From what I heard these mountains had a huge avalanche a few years back," He paused to point to the mountain range in the distance. "It killed a lot of people but the only person who died of the royal family was the queen, Mika. She died getting the king's son to safety. The king is named Silver and the son Gray," He said as he looked back to me. I nodded taking it all in. "That's all I know really about them. But before we get deep into town I think you need a name other than Juvia," He said, suddenly realizing that was a flaw in his plan.

"But Juvia…" I started to argue , knowing that my third person speech would get in the way.

"Don't you 'but Juvia' me. Both you and I know you can do it. It's not going to be easy but you can do it. For your name….," Gajeel snickered. "Ame Onna sounds good to me, What about you rain woman," He teased. I couldn't help but laugh at his cleverness. Just putting my nickname in a different language would work well enough.

"J…. I agree," I struggled a bit but Gajeel smirked.

"Atta Girl~" He praised as we finally got into town. The sun was just coming up but it was easy to see that the people were already moving. A few people stopped to stare at us as we rode passed. I guess Gajeel's appearance can be a little… unsettling to some. I simply held him tighter to calm both our nerves. Though what I found was that he wasn't tense at all. I guess he was used to this.

"Ame," He said softly, looking back at me to get the cue that my new name was going to be used from now on. I look up and nod. "I think I may try to find a stall to board our horse. We can continue the rest of the way on foot, but we are about to hit the bazar and bringing a horse through there will be pretty hard," He warned and I simply nodded.

It didn't take too long to find someone who would board our horse for the time being. I was thankful for that much. Gajeel payed them up front to keep the horse warm as he told them that the horse wasn't bred for the cold. They simply nodded as we walked off.

"So Ame, what first. I know you're gonna love the bazaar they have coming up ahead," Gajeel said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and giggled.

"J… Sorry I don't know. I guess we could do some shopping. Why are we here though Gajeel-kun?" I asked not seeing why we were walking through the bazar.

"Baka, the castle is just past the bazaar and we are going to see the king, Silver. I swear sometimes you are just as silly as Juvia, Ame," He laughed and ruffled my hood. I smiled up at him happily and nodded.

"Yes, I am sometimes aren't I?" I asked as I got the hang of it a bit better. He smirked and nodded as we finally caught eye of the bazar. There were all kinds of amazing things I had never seen before. One thing I noticed they had a lot of was snow globes. Snow was not a common occurrence in the Kingdom of Blue Waters as it was largely a warmer climate, but after seeing all the snow globes I wished it was. They looked so beautiful.

The vender smiled at me as he watched me look amazed. "You aren't from around here are you?" he asked, curious.

"No we ain't," Gajeel said, suddenly sounding a little worried. I tugged on his arm and showed him a snow globe with two figures dancing on the ice in it. He obviously relaxed a little and sighed. "She seems to like that one, how much?" Gajeel then asked and the vendor smiled.

"For friends from out of town it is free," He then said and I looked at him wide eyed.

"You sure? I mean really because that's too nice a trinket to be giving out to strangers," Gajeel said as he started to go through his pocket for some jewels.

"No no, my friend. That one needs a really good home and your girl right there is just who I want to see have it," He said. I blushed and smiled at him, unsure what to say. I could tell Gajeel was about to tell the vendor I was not his girl, but he decided not to.

"Thanks," Gajeel said and looked down to me.

"Juvia thanks you as well," I said with a wide smile, that is until I realized that my speech slipped.

Gajeel bristled as I did and he quickly wrapped his arm around. "Yeah, let's get going," He said trying not to seem panicked. The vender was obviously confused and I could tell he was trying to wrack his brain for where he had heard that name before. Gajeel led me away and pulled me closer. "Rain Woman! You can't be doing that! I know you can't control it at times but you're gonna get yourself caught. Or worse, killed." He whisper yelled at me and I couldn't help but whimper.

"Juvia is sorry, Juvia just got excited and now Juvia is pan..!" I tried to say but he quickly slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Ame, enough…" He said looking down at me, not as happy as he used to be. I simply nodded. "How about this, you be quiet and I'll do the talking. Sound good to you?" He asked. I nodded. "Good," He grumbled. He was about to pull his hand from my mouth when suddenly I felt a raindrop come from the sky. I looked up and so did he. "Did you pack an umbrella?" He then asked looking at me. I had no choice but to shake my head. "Come again rain woman…?" He asked, looking a little more panicked.

"J… I forgot one… I didn't think about rain when it comes to changing…" I replied and I could tell he wasn't happy with that reply.

"Rain Woman!" He yelled as picked me up bridal style and quickly draped his jacket over my legs. He then started jogging through the bazar towards the castle. "Ame, get the royal crest out I'm gonna try to get us in there quick," Gajeel said as we finally got up closer to the castle.

There were two guards at the gate when we got there and thankfully, I didn't have a tail yet so we were good if we got in quickly.

Gajeel quickly composed himself as he walked up to the guards. "Hello, we're from the Kingdom of Blue Waters," Gajeel said as he put me down. "My name is Gajeel, from the princess's guard, and this is Ame. She's the princess's hand maiden," Gajeel continued. He then showed off the royal crest on his armor and I showed the necklace with my royal crest on it.

"What the hell do you want?" One of the guards asked as the other all but snickered.

"Well for one, shelter. Two, the princess is looking for a suitor. I know for a fact that King Silver is looking to marry off his son, so Princess Juvia asked to extend our reach. Now do you think your king would want to hear that you sent two of the princess' closest ambassadors away with that rudeness?" Gajeel huffs. "Though I guess maybe the prince doesn't need a princess that bad," Gajeel adds as he was about to walk away.

"No, stop! We'll let you in, your story makes sense!" The snickering one said as he pushed open his half the of the door to the castle.

 **AN:** Next time: We'll meet Prince Gray. King Silver and a few other fun characters~ GaLe tidbits in the next chapter and I know what you're thinking: "Wait GaLe before actual GruVia". Yes and I'm sorry but it will happen I swear! **END AN.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hello Guys and welcome again to my silly fanfic. This has been my favorite chapter to write so far~ I hope you guys like it. Here you will find out why I decided to include Silver as one of the characters main characters hehe. I hope you like it **END. AN.**

"The King is ready to see you now! Do you wanna see him or not?!" A strange guard with dog like ears all but screamed at me as he entered my room. I looked wide eyed at him as I quickly scrambled to my feet and put my snow globe to the side on a table. I stuttered and was about to reply until I remembered I can't risk speaking in third person so I simply nod, quickly following him out of the room. Gajeel was by my side as the guard, who I later figured out was named Toby, led us down endless corridors. I looked up to Gajeel after a while getting a little nervous as this starts to feel like the biggest castle ever.

"Stop screwing around and take us to the stinking throne room! I've seen that same plant at least three times! You're making Ame worried too!" Gajeel growled, getting annoyed. I looked up at him wide eyed not even having noticed the plant till he just mentioned it.

It was as that point that Toby turned to us, tears in his eyes. "Oooh gosh please don't tell anyone! I really suck at telling my way around here!" he pleaded. I felt bad as soon as he said it, but Gajeel rolled his eyes. He grabbed my wrist and sniffed the air slightly as he started to lead the way.

"I can do this faster anyway," He mumbled as he started to lead both Toby and I to the room. When we walked in I couldn't help but hide behind Gajeel at what I saw. On the throne was a tall man who looked as though he could kill you with a glance. Gajeel tensed a bit too but not as much. He had black hair slicked back and a scar across his forehead. As if this wouldn't be enough to scare me he was in full body armor with the words 'Absolute Zero' over part of the chest. His presence alone was almost enough to make me want to go back to my kingdom but I told myself I wasn't backing down now.

All that resolve melted away again when he said "I want proof that you're from the Water kingdom." That was enough to send me shaking in my shoes and Gajeel struggled to keep me on my feet. Gajeel nodded as he showed off the symbol of my family on his armor. I fumbled to pull out my crest and handed it to Gajeel. He rolled his eyes as he showed it off to Silver. For a second it almost looked like he was about to get mad. Instead though he seemed to get quite joyous. "Ok! Your crests seem to check out though I will have an anilist look at them more but welcome to my kingdom!" He said excitedly. "Now, let me get a better look at the Princess's hand maiden~" He said as he tilted himself to the side to try to see me from behind Gajeel.

"Ame, listen to the nice King," Gajeel said as he looked over his shoulder at me. I nodded as I stepped forward and the king's smirk widened as he saw me.

"So you're the princess's hand maiden, what a cutie. With all due respect to the wall of meat, I figured the princess wouldn't send just him. I mean who knows what a girl wants better than a girl?" He laughed and Gajeel snickered softly. "But look how rude I am, I didn't even give a formal introduction. Then again I guess I may not need one, especially considering I'm sitting on the throne. I'm Silver Fullbuster, ruler of the Frost Kingdom. Now how bout your names?"

"I'm Princess Juvia's royal knight, Gajeel Redfox," Gajeel asserted proudly then looked back to me. "And this is Ame Onna, the princess's closest friend and handmaiden," Gajeel added and looked back at me.

"Does the poor woman not speak?" Silver asked, suddenly a little less jovial. I'm guessing he wanted to hear me introduce myself but I wasn't ready to do that… I bit my lip.

"She's a shy person, much like the princess herself. That is why they get along so well and the princess is allowing Ame to make the decision for her," Gajeel said quickly and I nodded.

"I see well maybe when you aren't feeling as shy I'll get to hear that pretty voice of yours," Silver said smirking at me. "Till then, let me introduce you to the princes of the Frost Kingdom," He beamed as a servant scurried off to see where the men he was referring to were. I couldn't help but tug on Gajeel's cloak, giving him a look. I could have sworn he only mentioned one prince. He simply shrugged. Before I could even look away from Gajeel I was surprised to feel a hand cup mine and bring it to someone's face as they kissed it.

"Oh dear Lady Ame, if the princess you represent is only half as beautiful and radiant as you are then I would be honored to be on your short list of possible suitors," A silver haired fellow said as I couldn't help but blush. "Oh look at me, I got so caught up in your beauty that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Prince Lyon, Second in line to the throne of the Frost kingdom,"

"Lyon, Don't scare the poor lady!" A female voice called. When I looked over I saw a smiling woman with short hair looking at the two of us. I later learned that this was the King's wife, Ur, though she chose not to introduce herself at that time.

"My apologies m'lady," Lyon said and smiled as he stepped away. I couldn't help but eep slightly when I saw who walked in next. A tall, dark and handsome man with almost all the presence of Silver but a little less intimidation. If I had looked over I would have noticed Silver's smirk widen as he saw my reaction to the man. That man was one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. Kinda like one of my day dreams, that is till he opened his mouth.

"If I got this right, they represent the shut-in princess who doesn't like to do any form of diplomacy. Am I right old man?" The younger asked. Silver visibly sighed.

"Gray, could you not at least introduce yourself before you start insulting them…?" Silver asked his son, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster. First in line to the throne and not interested in making nice with a kingdom that feels it's okay to shut out all trade or communication till suddenly their princess needs a prince. Certainly not interested in marrying that sort of princess either," Gajeel, ruffled at this man's reply, was about to say something when my own temper boiled over.

"Well, I'm sure my princess is not looking for _your_ approval when it comes to her rulings up to this point, but if you had a chance with her maybe we could have worked something. Thankfully you have made my job a lot easier when it comes to looking at the eligible bachelors of this kingdom," I snapped with a smile at him, "Thank you, Gray-sama,"

"The voice of an angel and the intelligence of a scholar. You are a credit to your kingdom, Lady Ame~" Lyon sang out as I glared at Gray. I almost wish I didn't snap at him so that I could learn what he meant by no diplomacy. I figured Jose had been working on the diplomacy, but now not only had I ruined that chance but I also ruined the mood of the room. Gray obviously looked uneasy as did Gajeel now. I was about to bite my lip and shy away until I heard clapping.

"Now that's a way to put my good for nothing son in his place!" Silver praised. "If your princess is half as quick witted as you, I'd marry Gray off right now," He snickered as he looked at his son. "Now that all of us have been properly introduced maybe one of you boys would be willing to show Lady Ame around so that she doesn't get lost," Silver said and I smiled at Lyon, as he went to take my hand again.

"It would be an honor to show you around, Lady Ame," Lyon said. I smiled at Lyon and then smiled back up at Silver.

"Thank you Silver-sama, Lyon-sama, for your kindness," I said with a smile. Lyon began to walk me out of the room as Gajeel followed. Gray still looked flabbergasted and blushed slightly as I walked out.

Lyon wasted no time taking me around the castle, showing me the kitchen and all the other necessities. Our final destination was the flower garden. I didn't even notice that a lot of time was passing, but the sky was now night over the flower garden. I was surprised that despite the chill in the air they still had flowers. Lyon could tell that fact surprised me and picked a blue rose from the garden.

"These roses are specially bred to grow in the frost. They are as beautiful and resilient as you, lovely Lady Ame," Lyon praised as he handed the blue flower. I smiled and blushed. I soon realized that despite the rose having a bit of frost on it, it still retained its beauty, if not more.

"T...Thank you, Lyon-sama," I muttered as I smelled the flower. I was going about looking away when I noticed a ladder reaching to some of the taller roses that seemed to be wobbling. I wouldn't have thought twice about it till I noticed the small blue haired girl at the top of the ladder who was looking horribly panicked. The ladder began falling out from under her. All I could do was scream Gajeel's name and he quickly went into action, getting himself right under the girl as she fell, catching her before she hit the ground. Lyon looked bewildered as he looked at the dazed girl clutching a small book to her chest.

"Dear Lady Levy, you gave us quite a startle. What were you doing up there?" Lyon asked. I noticed all Gajeel could do was smirk down at the petite girl and do his silly 'Gihi' laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Levy said as she fixed her glasses and showed Lyon her book. "I couldn't help but wonder if the flowers closer to the top of the taller rose bush grew better than the ones on the tops of the smaller rose bush, due to being closer the sun for nutrients, so I've been studying them for almost the past week almost every night. Detailing their growth," Levy blushed as she tried to wriggle out of Gajeel's arms. He only tightened his grip out of reflex but the poor girl eep'ed in surprise.

"Gajeel-kun, You can put her down she's no longer falling," I teased with a snicker. Gajeel blushed as he put her down.

"You're so shrimpy I almost forgot I was holding you," Gajeel snickered as he looked down at the blue haired girl with the big red glasses.

"I'm not shrimpy and you're rude!" Levy huffed as she puffed her chest out, an attempt to make herself look bigger.

"I'm rude? Sorry, I forgot that saving your life was considered a rude thing. Don't worry won't happen again shrimp" Gajeel retorted with a snicker. "What a way to go though, looking at flowers. Truly a hero's death,"

"Gosh you're so thick you could make barbarians look bright," Levy retorted as she crossed her arms. All the time this was happening Lyon and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess you would know, bookworm."

I couldn't help it any more. I laughed and that's when Gajeel realized I was still there. Lyon was trying his hardest not to so he cleared his throat.

"Lady McGarden, This is Lady Ame Onna and Sir Gajeel Redfox, they are ambassadors from the Kingdom of Blue Waters," Lyon said and Levy blushed.

"I am soo sorry to have interrupted Lord Lyon, I'll take my leave and head back to my quarters. It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Ame," She said as she bowed slightly to me. "Gajeel," She huffed as she looked to him. Gajeel snickered at her as his only reply.

"Pleasure to meet you was well, Levy~" I said happily. After that she took her leave. It was after Levy left that I accidentally let out a yawn. I quickly said sorry for my slip but Lyon shook his head at me.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't even think to ask you if you were growing tired. It must have been a long journey from the Water Kingdom to here. Allow me to escort you to your room," Lyon said. I couldn't help but smile at him as he was so kind.

"Thank you," I said softly.

 **AN:** Next chapter we will have a fun breakfast for the whole Fullbuster family, a date with Lyon, and Levy being Levy~ The next chapter should be. Till then I can't wait to see your reviews hope you like it ttfn~ **END AN.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N.:** Hey, Finally back with the next chapter. Sorry. My editor and I were having a few issues with time and with plot. I have too many plot ideas and he doesn't know what to do with half of them. Hehe. Thanks for all of yours guys' support. I wanna make a shout out to my reviewers, Jouhai, Baby pink'n Baby blue, hananodoku, and Netera!~ Also thanks to all the people following this story. Sorry for the long authors note and with out any more delay on to the story. **END A.N.**

I hummed as I woke up, stretching my tired muscles. Despite that it had been the best night's sleep I had in awhile and I couldn't help but smile. The Frost Castle was such a wonderful place. Save for Gray-sama, everyone seemed so nice as well. If only Gray-sama's personality was as pretty as his face, then there is no doubt I would have tried to marry him on the spot~ I laughed at the thought as I got myself out of the bed. The first thing I did was pull out my bag that I had packed and pulled out the hair brush. I made sure to brush my hair out well in it's usual waves that went slightly past my shoulders before moving to pick my outfit. I was a little sad that I didn't have a nicer dress to show off to Lyon-sama but at the same time if I wore anything too nice no one would believe Ame's story.

Once I finished getting myself dressed I was about to walk out to the room Gajeel was given, but when I opened my door I found a blue rose with a note on it. 'Please take this as my invitation to breakfast this morning with me, my beautiful Lady Ame. I have a wonderful afternoon planned after that for us but please feel free to bring your friend if it makes you feel safer,

Can't wait to see you, Lyon Vastia'

I smiled after reading this and held the rose close to my chest with glee. 'He is such a gentleman,' I thought as I rocked back and forth happily. I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard heavy footsteps come from down the hall. I looked up and hid the rose behind my back, worried it would be someone who I didn't want seeing the rose. More specifically Gajeel-kun.

"Well, look who's already up. I figured you'd be sleeping still. Not that I'd blame you. You've been through a lot," Gajeel mused as he walked up to me. I relaxed but only so much. I knew Gajeel wouldn't approve of me taking a liking to either of the princes here. He made that obvious before. I simply smiled at Gajeel, trying not to look suspicious. "Rain woman… what's that look…" Gajeel suddenly said.

"What look Gajeel-kun?" I asked.

"That's your I'm-doing-something-you-wouldn't-like-face," Gajeel said firmly.

"I have a face for that?"

"You do, look in the mirror," Gajeel replied as he quickly tried to look behind my back. I tried to move so that he wouldn't see but that only made his smirk widen. I accidentally let out an eep as he quickly was grabbing at the flower.

"Gajeel-kun, no!" I yelped as he managed to grab the flower. His smirk went away as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Really Rain Woman? You're falling for this one trick pony? He gave you the same type of flower last night,"

"But he's sweet…" I said as I start to fiddle with my thumbs and pout slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, So is ice cream but you don't see me making googly eyes at a bowl of frozen milk," He huffed. I pouted more, looking to the ground as he sighed. "Fine, let's get you to the dining room," He said as he handed me back the flower and took my other hand, leading me down the hall.

When we arrived at the dining room I was greeted with four smiling faces and one indifferent one. I sighed softly as I looked at Gray… I guess you can't get everyone to like you but why did it have to be _him_ that didn't like me? I smiled at Lyon as I sat next to him. Gajeel sat next to me as a servant quickly came and served both me and Gajeel. I mumbled a thank you to him as I looked over to the the newer face.

"Hello," I greeted with a smiled back at me.

"M'lady, You already met Queen Ur but this is her daughter, Princess Ultear," He said as he smiled at his sister. I nodded to show my understanding.

"So I heard you really put Gray in his place yesterday," Ultear smirked slightly as she looked over to her brother.

"Well I guess you could say that much," I said softly, blushing as I looked down at my food finding it much more interesting suddenly.

"Oh, Lady Ame, don't be modest. You not only proved your loyalty to your princess but you also proved how quick witted you were. Even King Silver was impressed and he's the king of wit along with the king of Frost," Lyon snickered.

Gray groaned as he buried his hands in his hair. I felt a little bad for him but at the same time he started it.

"You know, Lady Ame, You really surprised me. The way your brick wall was acting I thought you'd never talk, but then you nearly sucker punched Gray with such verbal grace," Silver paused to put some more food in his mouth, chewing and then swallowing before he continued. "It was just perfect," Silver snickered and ruffled Gray's hair. Gray was just getting more and more annoyed with his family and I could kind of understand why he disliked this attention so much. I smiled, mumbling a thank you as I took a bite of my food. Gajeel had already pretty much finished his food, the silly man always packed it away as if it was the last morsel on earth.

"So we're all dying to know, What is the Water Kingdom like nowadays? We used to have more communication but when the king and queen passed away we lost all communication," Queen Ur said looking at me. I then looked down at my food again, thinking on what I should say. Thinking about my mom and dad didn't make my mood that great either.

"Oh, It's nice. Who can complain when you wake up everyday with an ocean view?" Gajeel piped in for me. I smiled softly up at him.

"The views are beautiful. The waters just make you long to jump into them and waste the day away in them..." I added softly.

It was easy to tell that Lyon noticed my change in mood. He looked like he wanted to do something but wasn't sure what he could do. I started to nibble at my food when suddenly I noticed Gray was giving me a less uncaring look than before. It almost looked sympathetic… I guess my sadness had seeped through into my speech. The second I smiled at him though he realized his error and quickly trained his face into his uncaring face from before. I couldn't help but mentally laugh. The silly prince of ice did have a bit of a heart.

Ultear couldn't help but laugh when she noticed, because she also saw Lyon's jealous reaction to Gray being the one to make me smile. "Should have known, the second you get a pretty girl whos not related to them they would fight like kids over a new toy," She mused with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gray quickly snapped as he continued eating his food. Both Ultear and I look at eachother and laugh a little.

"I know you better than that, Gray Fullbuster," Ur then added, smiling at Gray. Gray was obviously getting frazzled by all the attention now too.

"You're a young man who has a heart beat, of course you're gonna take notice of a pretty girl with a wit sharp enough to cut through stone. I would think something wasn't quite right with you if you didn't take note of her~" Silver teased and I blushed. "I mean I was really starting to worry there too," He added with a laugh.

Lyon rolled his eyes at this with a sigh. "I'm sorry about my family, Lady Ame. They often forget how they should act," Lyon whispered to me. I blushed and shook my head.

"No it's quite fine it's been awhile since I've had this much fun at breakfast," I replied and smiled up at Lyon. It was at that point that I think Gray had enough of us, standing up.

"If I may be excused from the table," He said, though he didn't wait for a reply as he quickly stormed off out of the room. Silver was obviously angered by this and was about to stand up to go after Gray when Ur put a hand over his.

"Silver, Boys will be boys. He just doesn't like all the attention and giving him more won't help," Ur said softly and Silver calmed a little.

For the rest of breakfast small talk was made and it wasn't too much longer that we finished out meals and went our separate ways. Lyon was very eager to show me around the kingdom so he all but dragged me out the doors of the dining room as Silver watched with an amused smirk. "Have fun, But not too much fun~" He said as he watched us leave. Gajeel laughed at that paired with my almost panicked expression.

~oOo~

I couldn't help but smile as I looked around. We were back at the bazaar and it almost looked more beautiful today than it did the day before, though the fact that it was midday probably helped. I had my arm wrapped around Lyon's and Gajeel was following not too far behind as Lyon led me through some of the vendors. He also showed me where I could buy a few warmer outfits for the cold weather of the Frost Kingdom. He ended up trying to buy me just about anything I looked at for too long. It got a little embarrassing though I was thankful for the blue fur lined dress he bought me along with the pink parasol with red hearts and a frilly trimming, Gajeel visibly cringed at it though. It wasn't too much longer after we had bought a few things that Lyon mentioned a great restaurant not too far from where we were.

"Great, I'm famished," Gajeel said and I smiled.

"Gajeel-kun, You are always hungry anyway," I teased and Lyon laughed.

"Well, what about you Lady Ame? Would you like to take a break and go get something to eat?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, I would love to get a bite to eat, Lyon-sama,"

"Then it's settled. This place here offers a wonderful selection of foods though I personally would recommend the soup. It leaves you pleasantly filled with a warm feeling deep down," He smiled and kissed my hand. "Though not as warm as you make my heart when you smile, Lady Ame," Lyon added. I blushed deeply at this but I could hear Gajeel groan behind me. Once we were at the quaint pub we were quickly seated. Gajeel decided to sit at the bar closest to our table. I felt bad for him till I noticed Levy was sitting just tables away from the both of us.

"Lady Levy!" I called happily as I waved my hand over to her. Gajeel looked up and snickered and she eeped and tried to hide behind her menu.

"Hey, Shrimp. Come over here and sit with me! I have a few questions to ask!" Gajeel called to her. I smiled and she timidly walked over and sat beside Gajeel. It was then that I looked outside and saw that it was starting to rain. I looked back to Gajeel a little worried, hoping to all the higher beings she could think of that this wouldn't ruin my day.

 **A.N.:** Thanks for reading yet another chapter. I hope to have more Gruvia soon. I have a plot idea to get that ship sailing a little hehe~ But Till then there's gonna be a quite a bit of Gale (especially in the next chapter. Hope you continue to like how I write Gajeel, Jouhai). Also next chapter more reasons to love Silver-sama~ Till then R'nR. Thank guys!~ **END A.N.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Hello and I'm sorry for the delay on this! I got to working on college and then I went to a Convention hehe. I had tons fo fun being my favorite water mage. Anyhoo! Here's the next chapter! Also there's gonna be a question at the end of the chap. Please look at it! END A.N.**

Gajeel obviously noticed that I was worried by the rain and stood up. "Hey, You ok, Ame? Wanna go back to the castle?" He asked, as he was about to stand up.

"Why would she want to go back at this moment? We were just about to order some food," Lyon-sama then said. It was then that Gajeel looked at me. After he looked at me Lyon looked at me as well, Asking why I would want to end the date.

"J…." I stammered. Oh no, My speech was slipping and I could tell Gajeel noticed by the way he looked at me. I then bit my lip. "I'm sorry… I have bad memories of rain…" I replied softly and looked down. "My parents died on a rain night when I was young… The rain was blamed for it. As such I don't like to be out while it is raining… " I added solemnly. None of this was a lie…. It just wasn't the full truth.. I felt bad but I couldn't just say I would grow a fin! I whimpered softly, feeling bad now.

"Oh, Lady Ame, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that the rain was such a bad omen! I am sorry that you had such a loss. You know Gray is kind of the same way when it comes to the Deliorah mountains, I more than understand. How about I take you back? Gajeel and Lady Levy could have a lovely lunch here and I will make sure you get the best lunch you can back at the castle," Lyon quickly said, beaming brightly at his new plan.

"You don't have to do that, Lyon-sama," I said.

"Yeah, Lord Lyon… I should probably get back to the castle anyway…" Lady Levy added.

"Oh, Don't worry about it Lady Levy. The books can wait. Besides why would you come here and not order something? And Lady Ame, anything to see you smile," Lyon beamed even brighter as he kissed my hand and I blushed. I figured Gajeel probably rolled his eyes at this but I wasn't looking.

"Thank you, Lyon-sama," I replied, a soft smile making its way to my lips. He smiled back as he grabbed the umbrella he had bought for me, a cute pink one with white frills on the edge adorned with hearts.

"My beautiful Lady Ame, I already told you anything to make you happy," Lyon replied as he wrapped his arm around mine. I smiled as I put a another hand on his arm with a warm smile. It's hard to not feel like such a lady with the way Lyon-sama was treating me. "Let us be off," He said as he started to head out. I could tell that Gajeel was about to follow but looked back at Levy and I could tell he was thinking something…

"You better take care of her, Lord Lyon. She's a little delicate," Gajeel teased, nodding to me with a toothy grin and his signature gihi.

"You have nothing to worry about, Sir Gajeel. I will be nothing but a gentlemen with your charge. Just don't rough up my bookkeeper," Lyon replied and both Levy and I blushed. Levy even brighter than me though. Poor thing, she suddenly looked fairly scared to be alone with Gajeel, though I almost can't blame her… he did have a tendency to look and act a little brutish. I sighed when I saw Gajeel nod.

"Please be nice Gajeel-kun," I say softly with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah Ame. Go have fun with the Prince," Gajeel teased and I smiled a little more as Lyon started to lead me out of the shop.

0o0

Gajeel watched Juvia as she left, worried a little for her safety but figuring she was in good hands. "So, Shrimp. Like the soup here too like that prince of yours?" He asked, though if one were to look close enough the smirk on his face belied the interest in her selections of food.

"I am not a shrimp Sir Gajeel, and if you don't calling me that I will head back to castle," Levy threatened. It was hard to tell if this threat was empty or not but the iron clad brute beside the bookkeeper sighed as he weighed his options.

"Fine… fine… I'll drop it," Gajeel grumbled as he looked at Levy. She turned away but it was easy to tell despite the threat she almost seemed disappointed by how quickly he was willing to cave. It almost seemed like the short bluette liked the attention.

"But seriously… what do you recommend on the menu? I wanna order 'cuz I'm starving," The brute almost whined. Levy snickered as she pointed a few things out on the menu and described them to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded as he listened, a softened smirk or almost a smile making it's way to his lips. He eventually decided on Levy's favorite: A beef and barley soup. She had told Gajeel that it was hearty and was always filling, and the brute, seeing how much the bluenette must like it, decided to try it as well. It seemed as soon as they ordered the soup it was already done, much to Gajeel's appreciation. Once Gajeel tasted the soup it was easy to tell he liked it as he quickly started eating it, almost lifting the bowl to drink it all if it weren't for his basic table manners Juvia forced him to learn.

"So, sh…," He paused to cough, trying to hide his slip up behind it. "Levy, You never answered why you came here," Gajeel said when he had stopped eating.

"W…Well I mean Lord Lyon prefers the chicken soup so no we weren't here for the same soups…," She said hoping she had dogged his main question.

"Well I guess that answers the first half of my question, now what about the second half?" Gajeel smirked as he could tell Levy was starting to tense.

"Oh… Um… I forget the second half... ," She stammered.

"Oh, Just why are you here in general. I mean I personally think it's rude to walk into a restaurant at the same time as a friend and not say hi," Gajeel said. Levy started to squirm a little in worry.

"Oh, I didn't want to cause a fuss. I was on my lunch break and I decided to come here for some soup, but I didn't want to bother Lord Lyon while he was showing Lady Ame around…" Levy replied, fidgeting. She had been hoping that he hadn't noticed. Oh, she knew this was a bad idea…

"Oh really? Find it funny that you left around the same time as us too…." He smirked wider, taking another sip of his soup.

She literally ep'ed when she heard he noticed… Gosh she hoped he hadn't noticed that she followed them all the way through town too. She felt like she was sweating more than she should be… Oh gosh, She almost didn't know who she feared more, Lord Gray or Sir Gajeel. Ok it was hands down Gajeel, but Gray was pretty wigged out this morning and she was fairly worried.

She bit her lip as she came out of her own thoughts. "Oh, yeah… I uh… needed to pick up some things for a ripped book in the library," She said and nodded. Totally believable, she thought to herself.

"Oh, then where is it?" He replied.

"Where is what?"

"The things, silly. I mean you've been out for a while and if you haven't already found the things then I think I personally would fire you," Gajeel said and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

Levy's jaw dropped. She hadn't thought about that.. "I uh… already took it back and fixed it.." She replied. Gosh… Gajeel was really hounding her…

Gajeel leaned forward a bit with his face turning so serious that Levy almost wondered if this was the same person from before. "Ok, how about this? We both cut the crap and stop playing this game. As much as I love seeing you squirm I really wanna know why you were following us,"

Levy swallowed hard. That's it. She knew that he saw her a few times! "I… Uh… " She stammered looking anywhere but to his face. "Oh, Please don't be mad, Gajeel! I really didn't have a choice," Levy then added. She was about to continued panicking until she heard a snicker. She looked up and Gajeel was laughing. And the part that confused her was that it wasn't a scary laugh. It was a wholeheartedly amused laugh.

"With all due respect, Shrimp. I ain't mad and I really ain't worried about you following us, you're not that threatening . I just wanna know why. This ain't some kinda huge interrogation. If you're honest with me I'll be polite and honest with you. So just calm down," Gajeel said then smiled at Levy. "Besides you're making a scene," He teased in a lower voice and Levy couldn't help but blush as a quick look around the eatery confirmed that, there were are few heads turned up at her and a few others whispering about her undoubtedly.

 **A.N.: Thanks for reading this chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you thought. I know this is pretty Gale-y but I'm working on it. But Here's the question I wanted to ask: How do you guess think Gray should figure out Juvia's true identity? (especially the mermaid issue hehe). If you have any idea you'd like to see me write tell me! I might even include it! Thank again! TTFN END A.N.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N.:** Hello! SO sorry about the belated posting between classes, losing my editor and finals everything was all wacky hehe. OK Well for the record I edited this myself, not my strong suit. I'm trying I swear. OK on to the chapter **END A.N.**

Levy knocked on the door of Lord Gray's door. She couldn't help but get a little worried when she was called down to see him. "It's not locked!" Gray yelled in reply, Levy nodded and slowly started to walk in.

"You want to see me, Lord Gray?" She asked a little confused. He almost never called on her…

He nodded but continued to pace back and forth.

"Did you want a book, my lord?" Levy asked, secretly hoping he would stop acting so stressed and answer a question verbally… He was never this stressed.

"Why should I call you if I needed a book?!" He then demanded. Levy looked stunned but when she heard Gray groan she decided that he was just too stressed.

"How can I help you then, Lord Gray?" She asked.

"Answer me this, Levy: Why are you standing there?" Gray then asked, stopping to look at her. Levy looked stunned by the question for a second. Was this a trick question?

"I'm here because you called me..?" She almost asked. "I mean really that's all I can answer without knowing why you wanted me…" She added.

"Yes, And you do this because you are…"

"A servant of the Ice kingdom…?" She asked again, dumbfounded by the question. He nodded, confirming that she had answered correctly. This was getting weird… what was he getting at? Suddenly Levy realized what Gray was getting at. "Lord Gray, is this about Lady Ame?" She then asked, realizing that he had been made a fool of by her once before. "Princess Juvia's handmaiden?" She specified. Gray's fist clenched a little then he groaned.

"What do you know about Lady Ame? I think she is too… outspoken to be a servant in that house… and if she actually is that outspoken to the princess then why would she be sent as an embassador?" Gray questioned as he started pacing again.

"Well, My Lord, as much as I hate to disagree, I think if you were to send someone from your kingdom and while there they heard someone bad mouthing your kingdom you would expect them to defend you," Levy replied and Gray growled as he looked back at Levy.

"I have something to defend! She has no place to be standing there, trying to defend her princess who has no reason to be making public relations past the fact that now she needs a king," He hissed.

"I... ," Levy gulped, she could tell Gray wasn't happy about all this… and really she should knew if she played the devil's advocate much longer she would be trying to look for another job possibly…

"I'm sorry Levy but something smells fishy with her… I mean everything about her looks too high a status to be a handmaiden… ," He paused. "And if she truly is one then what makes her think she can come here and automatically be accepted?!" He hissed.

Despite his anger Levy could tell there was something else was on her prince's mind but she decided against pressing further. Levy was trying to think what could be bothering him as much as it was when suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Levy, I want you to follow Lady Ame today when she goes out with Lyon," Gray said and Levy's jaw dropped. "I think my stepbrother is falling in love with a wolf in sheep's clothing and I want you to figure out more about where Lady Ame comes from," Gray added as he put his hands on the desk in front of him, not wanting Levy to see the slight blush that had come from thinking about this Lady Ame.

"My Lord, I can't follow them!" Levy pleaded.

"I don't think I you have a choice," He said softly. "I think this woman could lead to problems in both my kingdom and the Kingdom of Blue Waters," He replied.

Levy gulped again but nodded. "Yes, My lord… but what if I get caught?"

"For all I care you can try to make it seem like you were interested in her bodyguard," He replied. "You're smart I know you'll think of something," At this Levy couldn't help but blush. Gosh could he really tell… no.. Impossible.

"Y… yes, my lord," She stammered and bowed, trying to hide her blush. As soon as he dismissed her she moved out of the room as quickly as possible… She suddenly wish that she was better at hiding emotions.

o0o End of Flashback o0o

Levy sat in her chair as she looked back up the imposing bodyguard in front of her. "I.. uh.. Gajeel.. I can't tell you who sent me… Please understand I wasn't given much of a choice," When Gajeel sighed in reply Levy couldn't help but look up at him, wondering why he wasn't getting mad and demanding to know who sent her.

"Look, I really don't care who sent you,Shrimp. Even then I already have a good guess with how great of friends Lady Ame made with Lord Gray. All I want to know is what you really want to know what you expected to find out by following her while she was Lord Lyon," He replied. "And maybe I could just make it easier on you and just trade information," Gajeel replied and smirked, making his signature sneaker like noise while he was at it.

"Would you really be willing to do that?! That would be so amazing! I really wasn't sure how else I was gonna get any information. You see… the person who sent me..," She paused to look down and to speak a little quieter, "that person has suspicions that Lady Ame is not quite what she seems and wants to know where she came from... " Levy then said. Gajeel grunted as his only reply at first and Levy got a little worried.

"That all" He said then sighed as he nodded. "Well she was born in the castle of Blue Waters, that much I can swear on my and my father's grave. I've known her for most of my life but this is really her first time out of the kingdom so I ain't surprised that she ain't acting like her normal self. That Lord Gray has alotta nerve," He almost growled the last part, not liking how much attention Juvia was already drawing to herself… this was only gonna get harder as well.

"Hey, I never said it was Lord Gray!" Levy tried to defend.

"Yeah, who who else but him has said a cross word to her?" He asked and raised eyebrow. Levy sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"Ok…. Well why did Lady Juvia suddenly decide that she needed a suiter? I don't think that was really explained well by Lady Ame or you," Levy inquired. Gajeel grunted again at first and Levy could tell that he was having a hard time with this question.

"Well I uh… I think she wants to change the way her kingdom is going but she don't believe she has the power to do it on her own…" He replied and shrugged as he looked down at his drink. It was only a second later that Gajeel coughed realising that sounded too sentimental. "I mean I can only guess what is going through her crazy head at times. That Rain Woman can be damned hard to follow other times," Gajeel quickly grumbled. Levy couldn't help but smile. Gajeel seemed to be close to Juvia. She would have continued smiling if it weren't for the phrase he used to describe his princess… rain woman… Something out that phrase stuck out to her, and it wasn't just the informality of it. No, Levy had begun to figure that was just how the kingdom worked there… She felt liked it was on the tip of her tongue

Gajeel could see the cogs turning in Levy's head and he didn't like that. "Hey, I believe I'm owed a few answers too now!" He quickly barked, successfully bringing Levy out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right! What do you wanna know? I mean I can only tell you what I know for sure but I'll try to help," Levy replied.

Gajeel and Levy continued to talk like that for a while each occasionally asking a question. Eventually they started just asking questions of each other about one another. It was that way for a while till it started to darken. When Gajeel looked out the window and noticed the sunset he couldn't help but snicker. "Silly shrimp, you kept me so occupied it's dark out,"  
"You're the one who started questioning me, Baka!" She retorted with a laugh.

 **A.N.:** Ok, SO please tell me what you think. I know I may have mad Gray a little ooc but I'm really going for a more skeptical Gray here and I don't think he really wants to trust others right now. I'm sorry for the lack of Juvia anything. Don't worry, our favorite water mage will e back next chapter. Till then thanks for the comments reviews and all the encouragement. **END A.N.:**


End file.
